Even Without Kurokami Medaka!
Final Box: Even Without Kurokami Medaka! (黒神めだかがいなくても！, Kurokami Medaka ga Inakutemo!) is the twelfth episode of the Medaka Box anime, and the final episode of the first season. Summary In the (temporary) Student Council office, Zenkichi and the others work to manage the academy in without the hospitalized Medaka. All three enjoy the quiet, though only Zenkichi remains relaxed as Akune and Kikaijima become distressed by Medaka's absence. At Kikaijima's urging, Zenkichi checks the suggestion box, only to find Mochibaru outside the door. Akune questions her on the nature of her request, and suggests she return after Medaka comes back if she is uncomfortable. Mochibaru leads them to the Shogi Club, and asks them to help her find a missing piece of a shogi set – the king. Zenkichi and Akune are notably put out by the messy state of the club room, though Kikaijima is more interested in the shogi pieces – a boxwood set – and their monetary value. Mochibaru makes herself scarce, possibly to avoid having to help clean up. The three change in to more appropriate clothing, and set about cleaning up the club room in search of the missing game piece. A mishap with a table leads to a sizable on each forehead, and the three reminisce on how Medaka has affected their lives as they clean. The Student Council are exhausted by the time they finish, but still have been unable to locate the missing king. Mochibaru is asked by Zenkichi if the piece is even in the room, commenting that it just sounds like she hopes it is, though Mochibaru vehemently denies this. Akune suggests they substitute a piece from another set for the time being, but in doing so, he discovers that the king is missing from every set in the room. Realizing that the request has now become a case of theft, he quickly deduces that the culprit is most likely Natayama, a former member of the club, and a Special student. Reluctantly, Mochibaru explains Natayama's history with the Shogi Club to the Student Council. Natayama is hanging out on the academy roof when she is approached by the Student Council. Akune questions her concerning the missing shogi pieces, which Natayama denies having any knowledge of. As Akune continues to question her, Natayama grows steadily more annoyed, remembering Mochibaru's attitude of valuing fun over improvement. She chastises Akune for calling her out on quitting the Shogi Club, reminding him that he himself quit the Judo Club, but admits that she is not multitalented like he is. She remarks however that it took the club members way too long to realize the pieces were missing, and correctly deduces that they only discovered the piece from the box set had gone, and that it was Akune who noticed all the kings had vanished. Akune suggests they go to the teachers and leave the matter up to them, but is stopped by Zenkichi, who decides they should do things Medaka's way. Taking the boxwood set out his pocket, he challenges Natayama to a match: if she wins, they will let her go. If he wins, she returns the shogi pieces. Natayama angrily agrees, and Zenkichi sets up the board for a game of mawari shogi, infuriating Natayama further. Zenkichi loses his cool as well, and chastises her for stealing the kings, as well as her dismissal of the Shogi Club's feelings. After Zenkichi's outburst, Akune approaches Natayama and compares her situation to that of the jade general in shogi: a piece that is often misnamed as king. He berates her for running away, and defends Mochibaru. After Zenkichi and Akune each say their piece to Natayama, Kikaijima tries to add to the conversation as well, though all she can contribute is trivia. Natayama smiles, and notes that the Student Council delivers even without Medaka. Afterwards, Zenkichi narrates, explaining that the missing pieces were "found" in one of the lockers in the club room, and that Natayama returned to the Shogi Club. Mochibaru and Natayama play a game, though Mochibaru's hesitancy annoys Natayama to the extent that she tries to get her to let go of her head. Mochibaru panics, and the ensuing struggle brings both girls to the floor. Head back in her hands, Mochibaru relaxes, while Natayama ends up smiling despite herself. Afterwards, each member of the Student Council arrives at the temporary office with a flower pot, prompting all three to start laughing. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Medaka Kurokami (flashback) #Myouri Unzen (flashback) #Kouki Akune #Mogana Kikaijima #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #'Sasae Mochibaru' #'Miri Natayama' #Shigusa Takachiho #Itami Koga #Oudo Miyakonojou #Kei Munakata #Youka Naze Category:Episodes